Like I would ever leave you
by Mela1984
Summary: Back again, her in Neptune and him in Chino
1. Chapter 1

Chino prison, the day before.  
"Right, so this should be all I need!" Cliff M'cormack said and put all the papers Eli Weevil Navarro had signed in his briefcase. "I could go through the drill of what happens now, but I doubt I have to do that with you, right?" Cliff asked and Weevil looked up. "Nah, that would be a waste of time!" Weevil just said. "You have been in luck with prisontime. Last time it was assault, this time another assault, but much lesser time. You have to have a guardian angel up there!" Cliff said. "Or someone just wants me out and suffer instead of in hear suffering!" He said and Cliff found it hard to answer that. Eli Navarro wasn't what he would consider deep, but he had been in a dark place, much darker than ever. Cliff could leave, his buisness was done, but he remained. "I was surprised you wanted me for this one. I am not a great lawyer and this I couldn't do much about!" Cliff said. "Well, I was surprised you took me on!" Weevil said and they were both quiet. "Well, good thing about being a public defender… you can't hold any grudges!" Weevil actually smiled a little to that, Cliff wasn't sure why. "So, tomorrow at three you will be released, I will pick you up!" Cliff said. "I could find another ride, if you want!" Weevil said. "Nah, I don't mind.. no grudges, remember?" Clif said and got up. He was the only person Weevil had ever meet who didn't hold any grudges at all. None. He hadn't even hesitated when he was called to represent Weevil, and it was no glamour case. A drunken night, and he and somebody else got into a fight, he won… the fight that is. He also gotten some time for it. There was nothing Cliff could do, there was nothing he could do either, he didn't remember a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chino prison, today  
"All packed Navarro?" A guard came up, and Weevil didn't remember it had been such a rush. "I guess." He said. "Good!" The guard said and opened his cell door. Walking him in cuffs towards the meeting room. "You got a visitor!" He said and Weevil wasn't surprised, Cliff could be a bit early, but he might as well sit and stare at him as he could stare in his cell. "Where are we going?" Weevil asked as they passed the big visitorsarea. "Private room!" The guard said and Weevil suddenly got nervous, that couldn't be good, right? The guard opened up a room, and Weevil found a woman reading a paper. She put it down as Weevil was led down to a chair and the guard left the room. He wasn't Houdini though, and there were cameras, not to mention he would never hurt the woman in the chair. "Veronica?" He said. "Yeah... " She just said and nothing more, Weevil was just about to start talking, when she got up and put the chair a bit out from the table. "What the…." was all Weevil could say, he couldn't even get that out. "Your reaction is better than mine was, there was a lot of cursing and swearing and "How the hell did this happen?" going around in my head!" Weevil was still silent, it was like he was all out of words. "I heard you ended up here, figured you weren't going anywhere, so I needed some time to think… and I had, and I am still completely lost!" Weevil went from staring at her face, down to her stomach, back to her face. "So… is it..?" He didn't want to ask it, he was afraid she came here for advice or something, why on earth she would do that, but you never knew with her. "Yeah, that little thing that happened between us before I left… this is the result." Weevil sat back. "Sorry… I just … I know I didn't act good, not at all, but I freaked, and you ended up here!" She said. "I ended up here after you left!" He said, not really knowing why that was important. "And I didn't find out until you were here!" She said. "Did you go back home?" He asked. "Um.. well, it's me.. so no. I kinda… bounced around, trying not to deal, then of course this isn't the sort of thing that just goes away!" She said. "Right." He just said. "So you came here to tell so you can leave again, but now with a clear conscience?" That wasn't actually as unfair as it sounded, Veronica knew that. "No, I came to tell you because I made a mistake not telling you before. I just figured it would be better to tell you now, before you get home!" She said. "Also helps that I am in cuffs I guess!" He said. "I asked them to remove those, but apparently just being the father of an unborn child isn't enough. I wasn't afraid to tell you, ashamed… yes, but afraid… no! You don't scare me, you never have… unless you count first year of high school!" He looked up. "Why are you ashamed?" He asked. "Why… oh there are so many reasons. Top one's would be that I kind of forced you into this, little to late for an abortion, although, I kinda forced myself into it to… not dealing with it sooner. Another would be that I used you, I didn't intend for this to happen, but I did use you that night!" She said. "I could tell you that I could've said no, but that's not true. As for you not doing an abortion.. had you done that and not told me, that would have made me mad!" He said and now she had no words, and that was a whole new Veronica Mars for him. "Was heartbreaking you know. You coming to my house, that night and then I woke up to an empty bed!" He said and she nodded. "So, you back now?" He asked and she nodded. "Back with dad, looking for a place to rent, house is to small for me, Pony, dad and baby hormones." "Not sure what you are looking for, but I have people I can talk to about an apartment. But… what do you want from me Veronica?..Where do you want me in this. I already lost one child, can't bear to lose another, and not while you live in Neptune and I may see the two of you!" Veronica looked at him. "Where do you want to be?" She asked. "No… no no no! I am not playing this game now, not now! You know where I want to be, just as you know that I wouldn't say no that night and just as you know that you can call me and I will be there! So stop!" He said. "It's easier to play games than it is to know!" She said. "Look, you don't have to promise me anything right now, but all I really want is a chance, I never got one you know, not sure you even knew I wanted one! I thought I was clear though!" This was hard, both for him and her. She was great and brilliant at most things, feelings and relationships wasn't one! "Right now I just want to figure this out, I am really freaked out!" She said and put her hand on her stomach. "People know it's mine?" He asked. "It's a girl… should have asked if you wanted to know, I realize now… but, just a few people knows it's yours. Most seem to think I had a really good time away!" She said. "Which few people know?" He asked. "Dad and Wallace… oh yeah and Cliff, but that was an accident, he is really good at sneaking up on you!" Weevil nodded. "And when I leave here?" He asked. "Up to you. I actually wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me!" She said. "Yet, you know that I will never leave!" He said and she nodded after a while. "Yeah, you're not the one known for running, I am… you know that better than most!" He nodded. "So it's a girl?" He asked. "Yeah, and I should have checked if you wanted to know, I keep forgetting not everyone is as nosy as I am. … Weevil.. I am sorry about… everything!" She then said. "Never heard you say that before!" He said. "Well I usually find a way to justify my actions, here I have no way of doing that. I just show up here… like this, I can't give you any promises, except that I want you to be there … This is really scary territory!" She said and looked nervous, she would have flipped if she was him. Luckily he wasn't. "Do you really think that I would ever leave you?You know, as I said… I was heartbroken to wake up without you there, but the thing is… I knew. I saw the bags in the car, I knew you were leaving town again! I didn't care!" Veronica couldn't find her words again, she didn't have to though. The door opened. "Right Navarro, time for freedom, unless you rather stay here! Got a ride?" The guard asked. "Yes, I am it!" Veronica said. "Well, then I am driving, can't believe you drove up here by yourself!" He said, looking at her figure as she struggled to get up. "Meet you outside!" She said as he was lead out of there.


End file.
